


Last (This) Christmas

by bi_ceratops



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Christmas, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Time Loop, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, don't worry it doesn't stick, its not groundhog day i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_ceratops/pseuds/bi_ceratops
Summary: Mako likes Christmas. He does not like it enough to be trapped in it every day. Unfortunately for him he is, forced to watch his co worker/ general annoying friend/ the only person Mako knows who genuinely doesn't like Christmas die. Somehow he has to navigate himself both out of said time loop and save both his sanity and Wu's life. And if he falls in love in the process? Well that's just bad luck.---A Christmas Wuko time loop modern au.Arguably there's major character death but it doesn't stick. Think happy death day or the Supernatural time loop episode.
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Last (This) Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I chickened out of writing a halloween fic, so here's a Christmas time loop Wuko fic! I'm very aware that in the Asian culture Avatar is based in Christmas is not the same as the westernised version I am familiar with. I chose to focus on the arguably commercialised but family orientated Christmas that is inspired by a religious holiday but does not actually hold any religious practices.  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> (Mako's second Christmas jumper slogan was by @mustardcustard. If anyone actually bother to read this and has any other jumper ideas, let me know!)

Mako woke to a pair of closed curtains and a regret that he hadn’t worn socks to sleep. It’s not that Asami and Korra’s mansion was freezing - it was actually heated very well, but the cold weather was to be expected for the season and he really should’ve known better than to not wear a pair of fluffy socks like Bolin always nagged him to. Mako switched on his phone and glanced at the date: 25th December. Of all days to grumble and groan in true Mako fashion, this was not it. Truth be told Mako actually quite liked Christmas. When he and Bolin had been living on the streets as children, Christmas had always been the time when rich folk were more willing to give to the two little orphan boys with bones like sticks. Of course the bright generosity disappeared on the first of January like a sunset, but it was nice whilst it lasted. This year Bolin and Mako we're staying at Asami's mansion. They'd wanted to host Christmas to christen the house or whatever, and Mako's huge family wouldn't mind him and his brother disappearing for a year. 

He swung his legs out of the bed and shuffled around his room, pulling on a sweater and trudging out of the hallway and down the staircase to the kitchen. Asami sat at the table, looking perfect as always, her head resting in her hand. In front of her was a plate stacked high with some chunky, ugly mince pies. “Morning, Mako. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Asami.” He said, glancing around the room. “Are Bo and Korra up?”

“Still asleep. They stayed up until midnight trying to perfect their mince pie recipe.”

Mako eyed the large pile in front of Asami. They had.. character, and dark brown tops that had been moderately well hidden by copious amounts of icing sugar. The pair had made several attempts at the Christmas classic to impress some of the adult figures in their lives. “Did it work?” 

Asami shook her head.

They chatted at the table for a good 20 minutes before Korra and Bolin came barrelling down the stairs, practically vibrating with excitement. Mako was suddenly struck with a flashback to Bolin as a kid, bouncing up and down as Mako held a badly wrapped toy he’d stolen off a rich guy behind his back. The older brother allowed himself to smile, and followed his friends into the living room to open presents. From Bolin he received what could’ve been a lifetime supply of hair gel and a scarf that Mako had been eyeing in shop windows for weeks. Korra and Asami had bought him a brash red Christmas jumper that had ‘Mr Chuckles’ knitted into it. Naturally, Mako had to wear it, but instead of scowling he grinned, rolling his eyes and laughing as his friends snapped photos.

The rest of the day passed with the same bubbly joy and laughter. They’d gotten dressed and met Opal and the Beifongs for breakfast before rushing back to the house after a dramatic game of air hockey with Wing and Wei that went on for about an hour and began working on the actual Christmas dinner. Asmai had taken control over the cooking, which was a blessing really, but there was one issue: they’d forgotten to buy booze. Which was surprising seeing as they were a group of young adults but maybe they’d gotten a bit too merry the night before and drank it all. 

Eager to get away from the stuffy kitchen and Bolin’s loud singing Mako gladly opted to go buy some. The only shop that was open was a little corner shop about twenty minutes walk away and meant he had to cross the park, but to be honest Mako wasn’t complaining. He wrapped himself up in a duffel coat, his new scarf and jumper, and stepped out into the chilly air. Snow was fluttering down, piling up onto the grass of the park and making the colour that seeped through vibrant and lively. Children charged around on sledges and threw snowballs at each other, red cheering faces of families shining out against the snow as they danced around, the general aura of the season making them lighter and cheery. 

There was only one person who stood out. It was a male, perched by a pond, watching some robins hop around on the glassy ice. He was hunched over, a dead, bored expression on his face as he viewed the birds. It struck Mako dumb. He knew the man, recognised his garish patterned coat and floppy hair that stuck out the bottoms of a pine green bobble hat. Usually he was sprightly and immature. Now he was just flat. 

Against his better judgment Mako strolled up to him. “Wu! Happy holidays!”

Wu snapped his gaze up, expression morphing from boredom to happiness and surprise. “Mako! Or should I say ‘Mr Chuckles’ - fancy seeing you here.”

Mako grumbled and rolled his eyes, half annoyed at the cliche turn of phrase and pretentious tone. “We both live within walking distance. It’s not that weird.”

Wu breezed past Mako’s sneeriness. “How are you? Busy doing Christmas things?”

“Yeah.” Mako shrugged. “I’m on my way to the shop to buy some booze - we drank a bit too much last night. I’m surprised you’re not living it up at some party.” Mako swept his gaze over Wu. His outfit was unusually drab for the day (but still a bit of an eye sore) and his demeanour was unusually deflated. Thinking back, Wu had participated in none of the christmassy events around the office that they worked at even though he usually went all out at any other excuse to party, including birthdays, valentines day, easter, and national speak like a pirate day. That one had been the worst. “Actually, I’m surprised you haven’t really been feeling the festive spirit. Do you not like Christmas?”

“It’s not that I don’t like Christmas,” Wu sighed, his smile faltering, “Christmas just doesn’t like me, and I’m at peace with that.”

“Huh. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t feel sorry for me. It’s fine.” Wu crossed his arms, sticking out his bottom lip like a child. Mako was reminded why seeing Wu had been against his better interest, that relentless immaturity that irked him at every opportunity. He could feel his irritation building like a small fire in the bottom of his stomach.

“You don’t have to get so offended. It’s pretty sad, not liking Christmas.”

“Well I know you think I’m sad the rest of the year, so that’s perfectly okay.” 

Mako furrowed his brows. “Why are you being like this? It’s Christmas!”

Wu began to back away from Mako towards the edge of the park next to the relatively quiet road, shaking his head. “It doesn’t matter. Go and enjoy your Christmas, Mako.”

“God, I’m just trying to take an interest in your life. I swear you always want me to, talking my bloody ear off." 

Wu let out an irritated sound which could almost be a growl. Mako had never seen him quite this frustrated. "You pretend to like me but you don't - you're only trying because it's the festive part of the year!" Wu had begun to shout now, the families in the park turning their flushed red faces to watch the altercation.

"Shut up!" Mako hissed, stepping forwards with his arm flapping out in an attempt to get Wu to shut it for once.

"No!" Wu yelled, stepping backwards off the pavement and into the road. "You know it's people like you, Mako, who are the reason I don't like Christm-"

One second Wu was standing there, flinging his arms around, and the next there was a flash of colour and he was gone. 

Suddenly something was screeching, and people were wailing. Mako slowly spun, overcome with dread. An ugly red car was stopped wonkily in the middle of the road, half concealing a group of people gathered around something, faces ashen with shock. A lady was crying. An old man was on his phone. Mako dragged his feet over, his heart thumping. He knew what was happening. The sobbing lady bustled over to Mako and was shouting something in his face but the noises just didn't register. 

On the floor there was a sticky pool of blood that was beginning to trickle towards his feet. A green bobble hat was discarded near the edge of the road. A stray arm poked out from round the side of the car, limp and pale. Someone was kneeling in the blood, Mako could see the top of their head. They stood up, face haggard and shocked. The sound finally registered. "He's… he's dead." 

"C… CPR?" Someone suggested.

"Something tells me that's not going to work! His head smashed when it hit the- it doesn't matter." The person snapped, striding over to Mako and wiping his hands on his jeans. Crimson red finger marks were left in his wake. "Son, did you know him? Is he your boyfriend?"

"I - uh - uh -"

Mako woke to a pair of closed curtains and a cold sweat running down his back. His feet were cold. He regretted not wearing socks. He was in bed. Lying down. No car. No road. No Wu. It must have just been a dream. A strangely vivid nightmare.

Mako pulled his phone off the bedside table. 25th December. Huh.

Shaking his head, Mako threw the covers off and jogged downstairs despite the cold. Asami was sitting at the kitchen table, looking perfect as always, her head in her hand. There was a tower of mince pies on the table, burnt and smothered in powdered icing. Mako stopped dead in his tracks, spooked by the familiarity. “Morning, Mako. Merry Christmas.” 

“Uh. Merry Christmas.” Mako burbled. Asami raised her perfectly threaded eyebrows. Mako blushed, thoroughly battered by confusion and slightly embarrassed at his strange behaviour. He’d just had a strangely vivid and predictive nightmare. Mako tried to change the subject. “So, uh, Korra and Bolin stayed up late making mince pies, huh?”

“Yeah.” She sighed, half convinced by the subject change. “Poor kids were up until midnight. They’re going to be drained today.”

Mako snorted and sat down. “It’s Christmas. They couldn't be tired if they tried.”

The rest of the day happened much the same as it had in the dream: Mako got some hair gel and a scarf from Bolin and a jumper which had ‘the only things less straight than me are my eyebrows’. Apparently the only thing that his brain hadn’t been able to predict was Korra and Asami’s erratic gift giving habits. He had somehow managed to predict Bolin and Opal spending way too much time under the mistletoe, and his tight air hockey losses to the twins. When he thought about it, those wins were maybe a little too close to be exactly prophesied by a dream. That being said, a match against the twins was bound to happen with a Beifong meet up in much the same way that Korra and Asami were bound to get him something cringy. There was only one random thing that completely happened by chance. Meeting Wu. If he went to the park and all of the random families were still there then Mako couldn’t have been dreaming. But that was ridiculous.

Except it wasn’t. Wu stood at the side of the frozen pond, gazing at the ice from beneath his bobble hat. Mako stormed up to him, gripping him on the arms tightly and yanking Wu towards him without even a welcoming word.

“Mako? What are you doing?!”

“Saving your life.” He grumbled. “Now come on.”

“As much as that’s flattering I really don’t think there’s much endangering me at the moment.”

“Yeah well that’s probably what you thought last time, before you stepped out into the road.” 

Wu frowned. “Are you okay, Mako? Have you been-”

“I’M FINE!” He raged. Wu’s face crumpled like a scared child and Mako tried to calm his flaring nerves. “I’ve just had a weird day, okay? Now just get over your weird vendetta about Christmas and go home - I’ll walk you.”

“I don’t dislike Christmas, Christmas just dislikes me.”

“That’s dumb.” Mako muttered. “Now let’s go!”

“It’s not dumb.” Wu pouted, attempting to shake off Mako’s grip. “As much as I like to see you out and about big guy, you’re really scaring me and I know you don’t like me very much, so I’m just going to-”

People were beginning to turn and watch the squabble, which looked like it was about to turn into a one sided wrestling match very quickly. The lady who had been sobbing in Mako’s last… whatever yesterday was, was edging towards a man and pointing worriedly. “Look if you don’t leave now you’re going to get hit by a car and die.”

“What the fuck?!” Wu finally lost it, jamming his foot into Mako’s shin. Mako jumped, letting go of Wu’s hands and swinging his aching leg around. “Don’t tell me I’m going to di-” Wu suddenly lost his footing, finally released from Mako’s grasp. He flails backwards, smashing through the icy top of the pond and shattering it. The water enveloped him and suddenly Wu was gone, noticeable only by a flurry of bubbles rising to the surface. Unhelpfully, Mako’s first thought was ‘why the hell is a pond that deep’, but he stripped off his scarf and prepared to dive in when someone grabbed the back of his jumper. It was the man from yesterday. 

“I don’t know what your problem is, young man, but let someone else save him. You’ve done enough damage.”

Mako wanted to scream that he was only trying to help, that he was attempting to save Wu’s life, not damn it, but as he does the bubbles slowed, then stopped, and the dumb green bobble hat bobbed to the surface and something inside him broke. 

Mako woke to a pair of closed curtains.


End file.
